The Path to Power: Washed in Blood
by bradinator77
Summary: Have you ever imagined what the characters of PJO and HoO would be like if they were politicians? Well, this story gets detailed in the different characters' journey to power. All characters are probably a little bit OOC, but it will explain how they became that way throughout the story. Rated T, for minor violence and slightly suggestive themes. Slight suspense along the way. AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I use from PJO or HoO.**

 **I will be including a couple of OCs at some point. They will be completely original, and done by me. OC requests will not be accepted. OOC warning. Not too bad, and this whole story is to go in depth of how they are OOC because of them being in the Senate. Some things will be factually incorrect on purpose, but still tell me if you find anything just in case it is an accident. I'm assuming my story is great, so tell me if it isn't. That way I can improve it to make it that way. All reviews are welcome.**

Prologue

Another day in the Underworld. That's what most of the Senate were thinking as they entered the _Curia Julia_ , the usual meeting place of the Senate during the Roman Empire. Nobody arrived late. The Emperor was a kind, but passionate, man. While no one was afraid of Emperor Underwood, they knew to be wary of him.

He had let many mistakes go out of kindness, but he had given the order of execution before, and not a single one of them wanted to be the next one. They also knew that the Emperors before him had been tyrants, for the most part. They considered themselves lucky to be in the Senate at that time, instead of twenty years before.

The only problem with Emperor Underwood's leniency was the not much got done at the Senate meetings. For some, things were moving at a fine pace. For others, the snail-like pace at which things got done put them in a foul mood. A very foul mood indeed.

When the Senators were all in place, Emperor Underwood motioned for them to sit. Almost simultaneously, they all complied.

They were looking at each other suspiciously, trying to decide who was plotting against them this time. It wasn't the silver of a blade that scared them. It was the silver tongues amongst them. All of them had tongues sharp enough that the thickest of trees could be cut down with one swipe. Some more so than others. That is, after all, what got them there.

Some of them showed little to no suspicion on their faces. And for varying reasons. Some were good at hiding it, and some were just too unsuspecting of their fellow Senators to be very suspicious of them.

Many of them were young, at least for that particular position. The youngest was twenty-eight and the oldest was fifty-one. The majority of them were between the ages of thirty-five and forty-five.

Emperor Underwood had decided that since the majority of the people of Rome didn't live to be forty-five, he should have people closer to their ages representing them. Most would tend to agree that the idea made sense, but some believed that experience was needed more than relatability. Most of them were old and jealous, because they weren't part of the Senate and they thought that they should be.

All politicians have one thing in common. No matter how noble or evil the reason for them wanting the position is, they will do anything to get it. Those with bad agendas will lie like they always do, and their day-to-day lives don't change all that much.

Those with a noble cause fight hard to achieve their cause, usually at any cost. Somewhere along the way, their passion and determination to do what is right shifts toward obsession. Obsession for a cause that more harm will be done in end to get to, than the cause itself will help with. They learn to backstab close friends, and make deals with enemies to their _own_ cause. And for what? They only lose who they are in the process.

Alas, without any leaders, the world would be worse off than before. It is the lesser of the two evils.

The path to power changes many people, and it definitely changed the lives of each and every member of the Senate. The question is, "how?

 **What do you guys think? I know it is kind of boring, but it explains pretty much everything it needs to before the beginning of the actual story. I plan to make it about 2k words per chapter, maybe more. This story will go in-depth into the stories of each Senate member. In Rome there were 900 Senators at one point, but I am down-sizing it to around fifteen to twenty for this story. Thank you for all of your support in the future. Sometime I will upload this story to Wattpad, under my account** _ **TridentofPeace,**_ **so if you see it there, it is me. Sometimes I throw in references to things that I like, and if you recognize them, put it in a review, and I will give the first person to recognize them a shout-out. Now, good day.**

 **I SAID GOOD DAY!**


End file.
